Mommy and Me
by JennaBearKyle
Summary: We run cause we're scared, we lie cause it hurts. The tales of Cameron Benjamin Keith Mars Echolls. A bit AU and a bit OOC.
1. WeRunCauseWe'reScaredWeLieCauseItHurts

**Mommy and Me**

* * *

**PROLOGUE: **

**We run cause we're scared, we lie cause it hurts**

* * *

Hi, my name is Cameron Benjamin Keith Mars Echolls, I know it's a long name…I guess my mommy was a bit unsure of what to call me. I'm 4 years old.

My mommy is the coolest person in the whole wide world. She lets me have ice cream for dinner and french toast for breakfast. She makes very good cakes and cookies, my favorite is her Cheewy Street, she says it was my daddy's favorite as well. She's not very good at making dinner though, my aunt Raven said not to tell her because it would hurt her feelings, so I just close my nose and eat the burned leftover chicken, at least she's happy.

I have a daddy somewhere, mommy said he's not with cause he was scared. She said it's like I'm afraid of monsters so I run away from my bedroom and go to momma's and he was scared of something called commitment so he left. I guess it doesn't make it fair of me to dislike me, we all run away when we're scared.

My aunt Raven is very funny, she is 16 and she goes to High School, she has lots of boyfriends. We're not very rich so I never have games, kids at school make fun of me because of that. I don't like it.

Aunt Raven says my daddy has a lot of money so if he comes back I can have a soccer ball. It's Christmas now and on my Santa Clause list I asked for Momma to be happy and Daddy to come home. I really wish Santa gets my letter. I've been a good boy. I just lie sometimes about momma's food and Raven's hairstyles, but the truth hurts so we all lie.


	2. Dying Is Like Sleeping

**Dying Is Like Sleeping, It's Just That People Usually Don't Wake Up**

* * *

During the holidays we went to Neptune, California. Mommy and Aunt Raven's home town. We had lots of fun at the beach. Mommy's father died and left her his house, he was a mean person. My mommy's uncle Keith was there, she didn't talk to him, so neither did I. I guess it was time for the old guy to leave us, when a man is dying he needs to close his eyes and let the world mourn him. It's like sleeping for an eternity, but even though they sleep they're awake in our hearts.

We went to the beach after, we only had two days in Neptune. I was making a sandcastle when a guy that resembled me made mommy angry, I guess he wanted mommy to stop yelling cause all of a sudden he covered her mouth with his. Momma said she'd be right back. She came back three day later, with this man in tow.

He was my father.

He stayed with us for a few a while. He took me to the movies to see Madgascar 2. We had lots of fun at the cinema. Mommy was happy and so was Raven, he bought me a soccer ball and aunt Raven a dress for a party.

Two weeks later mommy got the flu. I guess daddy was scared he'd get it too so one morning he just left. I wasn't hurt, Momma was. Now I hate him. I don't like it when people make her suffer.

Mommy is having a baby. She's always very sick and fragile, Aunt Raven is working now. She gets back very late with 1 $ bills. We don't have a great life. Mommy is always working. We had to move out of our appartment to go live in a smaller one. There are bugs in the toilet. It's gross.

Mommy had to sell my soccer ball, I was sad but at least now she can eat a little more.

Aunt Raven went on a date last night so it was just me and mommy. We had a meatball each. I grabbed some bread, but then while I was chewing on the first bit I realized that mommy was very skinny and pail and that I was eating the last piece of bread. I gave it to her, she needs it more than me.

Aunt Raven moved out last week, she just got married with her boyfriend in Las Vegas. She was never around anyway. Since it was only two of us now we moved in an even smaller appartment. The bathroom is even more gross than the old one. There's a bed next to the kitchen, we share it.

Mommy went to the doctor he said I'll be having a brother in 3 months. Honestly I wish momma would lose the baby, life is bad enough for two three cannot live.

Momma is now 9 months along, Daddy came back last night he said he was sorry.

5 days ago he and mommy welcomed to the world _Hayden Christopher Matthew Brooklyn Cole Mars Echolls_. I guess mommy really likes long names.


End file.
